Ninfas
by Por-Amaranta
Summary: Remus Lupin, quien aborrecía el prejuicio, las conclusiones apresuradas y quien conocía las huellas mutilantes del rechazo, albergó una irritación poco natural en él, al conocerla. Se molestó porque era ruidosa, estrafalaria, torpe e irreverente. Pero más se irritó consigo mismo por no tener más juventud, dinero, vigor y sobre todo el coraje de quererla. RemusxTonks Durante ODF
1. Primeras impresiones

Ninfas

**Rateado por si acaso y sujeto a modificación -en todo caso nada será muy muy gráfico-, nada es mío (;_;) por supuesto. espero desarrollar algo más de Tonks y su identidad como Black, algo más ruda...En fin (: Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro 'La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black'**

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks se acercó al raído papel mural y arrugó la nariz con sorna.

−Entonces aquí debió estar mi retrato.

Inspeccionó el manchón que representaba a su madre con algo muy parecido a un desprecio vagamente entretenido. Tonks echó una ojeada general, algo sudorosa al sortear por el retrato de su tía con escasa habilidad y ganarse los rezongos perennes de Alastor Moody. Entraron en una oscura habitación que a ella se le antojó gélida como un mausoleo. Una precaria barrera de seguridad mágica había sido ya levantada, mas era suficiente por el momento en que se decidía si la mansión era verdaderamente eficiente como cuartel general de la Orden.

Nymphadora Tonks con su pelo verde, sus botas de cuerina morada y sus ademanes desinhibidos parecía insultar a gritos la sobriedad sepulcral de Grimmauld Place. Se sentía brutalmente fuera de lugar en aquella mansión, más que estuviera allí le parecía un giro histórico paradójico y gracioso, que su sola presencia fuera insultante para los fantasmas de aquella morada la hacía pisar placenteramente las tablas del piso y pasar juguetonamente los dedos por las paredes como si fuera su propia casa.

Miró la solemne chimenea que más de mármol parecía hecha de hollín condensado, sin fuego ardiendo, ni siquiera con cenizas mustias, desoladamente vacía. Ningún retrato la adornaba, ningún recuerdo. Ninguna rama olvidada por un niño, un pendiente por una muchacha, o una la marca de alguna huella dactilar escurridiza de alguien que quiso exterminar alguna brizna de polvo cuando todavía había alguien que se ocupaba de aquella tarea fatua en un hogar muerto. Sólo parecía quedar de aquellos que habían pasado por ahí el hálito de hostilidad y desprecio. Contra gente impura, contra gente traidora, especímenes. Pero en especial contra gente como ella, reconoció Tonks, con una descarga de orgullo y excitación por su columna, especímenes, pero engendrados desde su propia sangre. La peor de las ofensas, una avería imperdonable dentro de los suyos. _Toujurs Pur, _siempre puros_, _sonrió de lado, no era precisamente su escenario personal.

−Nymphadora, haz el favor de una maldita vez de concentrarte en el estudio de estos planos −gruñó Alastor, cargando su peso en su pierna falsa y haciendo que las viejas tablas crujieran amenazadoramente bajo su peso-. Debemos saber a la perfección cada recoveco de esta casa, sería una total impertinencia no aprovechar al máximo cada utilidad de cada habitación para…

−Sí, jefe, en menos de lo que se te queman las nalgas al usar la varita en los pantalones −le interrumpió Tonks con un gesto vago con la mano, algo irritada por el uso de su nombre, si mirarlo directamente pero ladeando la cadera para que se viera de forma clara la ubicación de su varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans . Kingsley Shacklebolt , acostumbrado a aquella situación conflictiva con esos dos, sonrió disimuladamente ante las imprecaciones que brotaron a borbotones de la boca de Ojoloco sobre la seguridad personal y sobre las cuestionables enseñanzas de hoy en día en la academia de los aurores.

Tonks pegó una risotada sin importarte en lo más mínimo y luego volvió a entregarse en su contemplación por la casa. Deprimente, pensó, definitivamente tétrica, triste, hostil. Como un reflejo exacto del corazón de las personas que alguna vez la habían habitado. Personas que estaban relacionadas con ella, recordó de nuevo. El pensamiento le provocaba curiosidad. Una tupida masa de polvo parecía cubrir cada rincón y las paredes y los vidrios turbios parecían obscenamente imprecarles que se marcharan.

Su mirada vagó por el espeluznante árbol y detuvo en Sirius Black. En realidad en la quemadura que le representaba con escaso realismo. Se preguntó cómo lucía su pariente bajo la mancha, si se parecería a ella o a su madre. Intentó evocar las anécdotas que contaba su madre Andrómeda antes de que él fuera a Azkaban, pero su memoria no dio con recuerdos lúcidos. No podía creer que allí alguna vez hubiese habitado gente, en especial niños. Sólo se imaginó a un niño sin cara pero triste, de alguna forma extraño en sus propios huesos, fuera de lugar, viviendo en aquella mansión tan desolada jugando a esconderse detrás de las cortinas pesadas y rígidas como el cartón. Quizá hasta su madre de pequeña había pasado temporadas allí. Se acordó vagamente que él vivía ahí en tiempo presente y se asombró de que alguien no muriera de asma en aquel antro de suciedad. Llegaron a sus oídos los aullidos de Ojoloco y la sacaron ligeramente de sus cavilaciones. Kingsley rodó los ojos y tamborileó con los dedos en el pergamino extendido en la imponente mesa de roble adornada en su centro con el lema de los Black.

−Así que esto les enseñan hoy en día, maldita sea. ¡Un desapego por completo a acatar órdenes de sus superiores inmediatos, una desaprensión sobre todo lo que respecta a la autoridad competente! Y por sobre todo, una ignorancia bárbara sobre el básico principio de la seguridad const… ¡Con que aquí estás, menos mal, ya te dábamos por muerto!

Tonks parpadeó. Del pasillo llegó entonces el crujir estertóreo de las escaleras y un hombre de mediana edad brotó en la sala con la ropa algo raída y de aspecto enfermizo, alertado por los gritos y los ruidos del piso inferior. Se vio sorprendido y divertido por el saludo algo brusco del Auror , mas le apretó la mano con candidez a Kingley, quien subidamente se sintió agradado y complacido de tener a alguien con quien adelantar trabajo y conversar mientras Ojoloco y Tonks pasaban por su usual _round_ de provocaciones.

Remus Lupin entró a la sala atraído en primer lugar por el objeto más colorido y bullicioso del lugar. Miró a la mujer que gesticulaba burlonamente con profunda curiosidad. El pelo verde resaltaba obscenamente entre las paredes mustias y sus risas retumbaban en toda la casa.

Así era el hombre detrás de la mancha. Parecía increíblemente cansado, como si todos los años en cautiverio le encorvaran los hombros y lo jalaran hacia el centro de la tierra. Miró a Tonks con toda la amabilidad de la que se podía hacer acopio cuando está insufriblemente casado, asombrado por cabello verde brillante, dispuesto a sortear la distancia para un saludo más formal, aunque a ella le pareció increíble que pudiera esgrimir una sonrisa y caminar luciendo tan deteriorado. Aunque en la sonrisa que esgrimió había algo ausente. Quizá un dejo hostil, o falso, no supo dilucidarlo. Tonks abrió la boca para saludar a quien pensaba que era Sirius, más destruido y arruinado de lo que habría supuesto, cuando Ojoloco clavó su dedo índice –un dedo más puntiagudo y enérgico de lo que habría imaginado, también- en su clavícula para llamar su atención. Se distrajo.

−Más que la capacidad innata de sacarme de mis casillas, de la cual haces gala cada vez que se te va en gana −prosiguió Ojoloco con su dedo ceñudo y su ojo dando vueltas frenéticas ante la sonrisa de Tonks- , deberías pensar en tus capacidades como auror, en tus habilidades básicas, en los pequeños detalles, que son los verdaderamente relevantes a la hora de…

Remus enarcó una ceja. La mujer a la que Ojoloco parecía aleccionar ostentaba un fulguroso pelo cortado en punta y parecía importarle un bledo y solazarse en ocasionar que su ojo girara febrilmente. No se molestó mayormente al no recibir el saludo, aunque lo consideró una falta de tacto, quizá. Agradeció internamente que no tuviese que caminar más de lo necesario y acercarse a la fuente directa de todo ese estruendo. Le palpitaban dolorosamente las sienes.

−¿Y? ¿Qué tal te va, Remus? −carraspeó Kinsley ruidosamente, palmoteándole con fuerza la espalda, claramente ansioso de avanzar algo aquella tarde. Remus apretó los dientes. No sabía porqué su irritación iba en aumento-. ¿Has terminado ya con la habilitación del último piso?

−Sí, King, todo bien −respondió pasándose una mano cansada por el cabello entrecano, resintiendo las palmas vigorosas del mago sobre sus hombros molidos. La funesta luna llena había sido recién hacia dos días-. He estado trabajando toda la tarde con Sirius. Hay toda clase de criaturas mágicas allá arriba alimentándose del polvo.

−Hmmh. Parece un laberinto en aquel sitio. −Kingsley Shaclebolt miró el plano de la mansión asintiendo, conforme de que hubiera algún progreso.

−En efecto −suspiró. Más de lo que debería hacer en mi estado, quizá, pensó Remus Lupin haciendo rodar su cuello. Pero a Sirius le hacía bien, le hacía sentirse útil. Y tal vez también a él el sentirse ocupado ahuyentaba los fantasmas y las telarañas de su propia mente por unas horas. Aunque no estaba seguro si el esfuerzo físico de distraerlo compensaba el malestar general que sentía en ese momento por la privación de sueño. Necesitarían de más varitas con aquella casa infestada de toda clase de fauna mágica.

Además que había sido un día aciago, Sirius estaba cada vez más irritable y melancólico, con él mismo encontrándose en iguales circunstancias. No parecían muy reconfortantes el uno para el otro. A veces ni intentaban consolarse. Estaban solos, pero acompañados. Y para peor rodeados de una colosal capa de polvo. Remus se preguntaba a menudo ociosamente si es que si alguno de ellos moría serían capaces de encontrarlos bajo toda esa mugre.

Shaclebolt preguntó algo sobre la luna llena que él no alcanzó o no quizo oír y sonrió a medias como toda respuesta. Pensó que su sonrisa debía ser francamente lamentable para que el auror le mirara con una preocupación silenciosa. Remus, volvió a mirar a Ojoloco y a su interlocutora, que seguían sonoramente discutiendo y se sintió extrañamente molesto. Kingsley, notando su curiosidad hizo las pertinentes introducciones aunque sólo para Remus, pues Tonks seguía poniendo a prueba la paciencia de su superior colocando su varita ahora bajo su axila.

-Pues ya conoces al encantador Alastor Moody –señaló Kingsley ondeando su mano grande y carnosa, tratando de quitarle hierro al ambiente-, y esta jovencita aquí es Nymphadora Tonks, mi subordinada en el Ministerio de Magia, y reciente miembro de la Órden, fichada por su…

La aludida puso un alto súbito a los consejos de guerra de su profesor, pareciendo sentir en un radar oculto en su oreja el pronunciamiento de su nombre y arrugó el ceño hacia él con un desparpajo irreverente.

-Es Tonks, King –le reprendió con un dedo amenazante sorprendentemente parecido al de Ojoloco. Remus Lupin clavó su mirada en ese dedo erguido, algo ofuscado por el alza en los decibeles–. Tonks. Ése es mi nombre, te lo he dicho más veces de lo que recuerdo. ¡Y tú Ojoloco y tus delirios psicóticos! ¿Podrías explicarme exactamente cómo diablos conociste al mago que se quemó las nalgas y, lo más importante, qué bebieron para que te contara su accidente desafortunado?

Remus Lupin se quedó impresionado y tuvo que refrenar con una severidad del todo innecesaria un acceso de risa –la primera que había tenido en todo el día- que afortunadamente pasó sin desaires como un carraspeo. Luego recobró su seriedad irritada tan extraña en él y miró a Kingsley para sopesar la situación. Ni es su mejores tiempo de juventud y vigor habría él tratado así a un mago tan importante como el que ella tenía adelante. Kingsley por toda respuesta esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias como tratando de decir 'ella es buena aunque completamente irritante e irrespetuosa'.

En realidad, en la cabeza de Remus el que Kingsley justificara su presencia allí era totalmente superflua. En primer lugar, Dumbledore elegía sabiamente y con pinzas cada pieza de la Orden y él confiaba plenamente en su criterio, así quedaba por descartado que la presencia allí de la joven estrafalaria era del todo necesaria, o en menor medida, útil. Por más que él tuviera sus reparos. En segundo lugar, en sus días de profesor en Hogwarts una o dos veces ya se había topado con un par de alumnos que trataban a los propios profesores como pares e iguales cayendo muchas veces en unos modos ligeramente descorteses, aunque ellos no lo percibiesen de esa manera de forma consciente. Y en tercer lugar, que ella fuera o no idónea para el cargo no estaba ni remotamente en las fronteras de su incumbencia.

Quizá, pensó, frotándose las sienes punzantes, con los ojos y cabeza cansados por los ruidos y por la luz de la lámpara de lágrimas sobre sus cabezas, la muchacha estaba sobre excitada por pertenecer a la mítica Orden del Fénix y por eso ostentaba una actitud tan histérica, desprovista de la seriedad de quienes han vivido ya las penurias de una guerra y saben restarle el romanticismo de las leyendas bélicas y la oposición armada. Quizá exhibía ese comportamiento porque sufría de ínfulas de grandeza por haber sido seleccionada después de pasar por tan concienzudos filtros. Quizá para ella era un juego. Tal vez su conducta ocultaba que en el fondo no se sentía capaz de tan grande y metódica tarea para sus albores juveniles, y se sabía inexperta, insegura, debutante y débil. O quizá lisa y llanamente ella era así, extrovertida y agobiante; ruidosa y extravagante, un nuevo perfil de aurores enérgicos. O quizá él ya estaba obsoleto, irritable y viejo para comprender a muchachas de pelo verde y risotada galopante.

Sólo sabía que en sus actuales circunstancias adoloridas aquella explosión de ruido casi le pareció descortés y fuera de lugar, pensamientos poco halagadores y sumamente extraños de cobijar en una mente como la suya que tendían por convicción y por su propia salud mental a extraer siempre lo bueno y agradable de la gente para no amargarse de más su existencia con todo lo malo que le podían disparar las demás personas a él.

-Fichada por su continuo descaro a la autoridad y su desacato contante –completó Álastor, disgustado, con el dedo en ristre todavía, pues nunca usaría la varita con un compañero de oposición aunque fuese para aleccionar a oveja descarriada –nunca se sabía los nefastos resultados que podría traer semejante descuido-. De pronto, Nymphadora Tonks miró a Remus Lupin directamente a los ojos levantando las cejas, en la mirada un fulgor juguetón. Él respondió torpemente a esa súbita muestra de complicidad inesperada completamente en su estado de rumiante de irritación silenciosa contra ella. Sólo atinó a subir los hombros. Tonks le sonrió a Remus, como riéndose de que fuera tan tieso, solazándose en tomarle por sorpresa, como si supiera exactamente lo que él estaba pensando acerca de ella. La mirada sólo duró una fracción de segundo. Luego la mujer fingió una inconmensurable indignación para con Ojoloco y comenzó a molestarle por sus delirios de persecución.

Remus Lupin entonces se sorprendió de la escasa paciencia que había tenido y suspiró sintiéndose culpable, volviendo de lleno a su temple habitual. Había tenido un acceso de amargura poco usual en él pero ya lo tenía medianamente bajo control. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado?

Luego de alguna perorata que ninguno de los oyentes se ocupó realmente de oír, Ojoloco tomó aire para retomar otra idea:

-Nymphadora, francamente me parece preocupante…

-Ya va –interrumpió ella volteándose al árbol nuevamente-. King parece tenerlo todo cubierto.

Kingsley ya había perdido las esperanzas de tener un compañero servible o por lo menos más locuaz con él y se avocaba al estudio del plano. Remus seguía cavilando, recriminándose por sus pensamientos. Le atribuyó la negra amargura y los prejuicios esgrimidos a su condición delicada de salud. El sopor de su cuerpo quizá había activado la parte más negra de su consciencia, una veta nefasta que él no sabía que tenía en su parte humana, que pensaba que se mostraba cuando se convertía en una bestia. Mas en su interior sabía que era vergonzoso que él, _precisamente él_, acogiera aunque fuese el más insignificante de los prejuicios. Y es que más encima de ser completamente infundados, pues en realidad escasamente se podía decir que las recriminaciones de ambas partes –Tonks y Moody- fuesen reales más que el solo placer de molestarse mutuamente, él había dedicado toda una vida a derrocar las injusticias detrás de las conclusiones apresuradas. Por lo demás de no haber sido verdaderamente competente Alastor Moody ya la habría convertido en un hurón de color a su elección.

Ojoloco volvió a refunfuñar.

-Ya va, Ojoloco –le contestó Tonks con desparpajo sin mayores muestras de perturbar su posición frente al árbol -. Déjame contemplar por un minuto a mi adorable familia –silabeó con marcado sarcasmo. Ladeó la cabeza y contempló a Remus Lupin. Se había puesto seria.

Miró el mural unos segundos más y después con resolución se dio media vuelta y clavó de nuevo su mirada fija en él, sorteando con una zancada la distancia.

-Creía que había bastado ya con el retrato de mi cautivadora tía –dijo con ironía liviana, sin veneno. Luego sonrió sin ningún atisbo de resentimiento-. Curioso amor fraternal de esta familia.

Remus se sintió como un completo imbécil. Estrechó la mano que le ofrecía sin despegar los labios.

-Soy Tonks, la hija de Andrómeda Black y Ted Tonks -se presentó con una seriedad mortal. Luego relajó el ceño con desdén divertido agregó mirándolo:-Por ahí debió estar mi hermoso retrato, ya ves, esta familia se perdió dos grandes personalidades.

Remus no entendió o pensó que se refería a su madre. Así que ella era sobrina lejana de Sirius Black. Por más que indagó en su rostro no halló semejanzas. Ella señaló vagamente el árbol haciendo que las pulseras de cobre tintinearan en sus muñecas. Ojoloco rodó los ojos criticando tanto su seriedad jovial como su jovialidad disfrazada de seriedad de la que había hecho alarde antes. Aquella era su dinámica de criticarla duramente sin que Tonks le tomara realmente en serio puesto que a Alastor el tener un objeto de sus críticas le hacía sentirse vigente.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal era mi madre cuando joven? ¿Era tan bruja como lo es hoy? ¿Qué tal la adorable Bella y amada Cissy? La otra vez vi a Draco Malfoy, qué niñato más engreído y desagradable, no puedo creer que sea algo mío. ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Con los Weasley también estamos emparentados! Aunque será muy lejanamente, aquello de verdad es genial, pero es algo perturbante. Yo solo digo, dos de cada tres personas son mis parientes. Si tenemos hijos entre nosotros concebiremos ranas y magos con cola. -Ella siguió hablándole acerca de su vida, preguntándole cosas. Remus sólo la miraba y se sentía tremendamente incómodo y avergonzado consigo mismo, y el que ella no lo recriminara en absoluto lo hacía hundirse más en la auto recriminación.

-Entonces, Sirius, ¿cómo escapaste de Azkabán?

Alastor Moody y Kingsley Shaclebolt parecían por fin dedicarse de lleno a su análisis de los planos si mayores distracciones, aunque ahora Ojoloco se quejaba porque el ruido no lo dejaba concentrarse plenamente y Shaclebolt negaba disimuladamente, incrédulo.

Remus abrió los ojos ante la pregunta. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió sinceramente divertido, la primera sonrisa genuina en toda la tarde.

−Sí, Sirius, ¿cómo hiciste tan heroica huida? –surgió una voz ronca de las tinieblas. Sirius Black se apersonó en la sala con cara de malos amigos y miró con ojo crítico a su familiar frunciendo la boca en forma desagradable. La atmósfera pareció cambiar y una nueva clase de hostilidad se alzó en el aire.

−Oh. −Tonks recobró olímpicamente el aplomo de la sorpresa, miró a Remus con falsa indignación por haberla estafado y le sonrió a su tío con sorna, escaneándolo y dilucidándo exactamente su personalidad complicada-. Usted debe ser Sirius Black.

Sirius acusó recibo de que a él no lo tuteara y a Remus Lupin sí. El licántropo se revolvió incómodo, mas que activaran a Sirius de esa manera y lo sacaran de su letargo soporoso le desempolvó una vieja mueca de burla. Quizá se llevarían bien, eventualmente. Aunque desde el primer momento, ella había sido con él diferente, había sido un duelo, una competencia. Sirius, endurecido como un cristal en prisión, reacio a transar y a encontrar matices como en su juventud, de frentón la encontró altamente molesta, ruidosa, petulante y falsa, y a diferencia de Remus, que había sido lo bastante criterioso y caballero para no hacérselo saber en demasía -sobre todo porque él tenía los nervios, la paciencia y la honradez como para analizar su propio comportamiento y concluir que había actuado horrorosamente mal-, él no tenía escrúpulos para aullar lo fastidioso que le resultaba tener cerca de él a un miembro relativamente cercano de su estirpe; la cual, consideraba él, eran todos unos sádicos desconfiables que merecían el empalamiento a menos que se comprobase lo contrario.

Ella parecía torearlo a propósito. Él arrugó la nariz manifiestamente ante su cabello verde y no ocultó su desprecio. Remus casi se horrorizó sonoramente cuando Sirius la miró de arriba abajo con gesto de desaprobación, casi como decepcionado de que ella no cumpliera con los stándares de los Black cuando precisamente debía alegrarse de que fuese al revés. Cualquiera se abría sentido rechazado, mas ella ni pareció notarlo o le importó muy poco. Remus se revolvió culposo y algo irritado con su amigo por tal recibimiento, aunque él mismo no le había proporcionado grandes bienvenidas. No podía evitar juzgar a su amigo por no tener los modales de los que él mismo había carecido, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo hipócrita y se irritó al no poderse irritar con Sirius.

−Interesante color de cabello. Muy serio y sofisticado. Ideal para este trabajo tan ligero y frívolo.

Nymphadora Tonks no se inmutó. Sólo pareció brillar en sus ojos el desafío. Remus carraspeó. De pronto notó que se parecían en los ojos. Más de lo que habría supuesto. Quizá se llevarían mal.

−Interesante familia.

−Igualmente −respondió Sirius, burlón, aunque completamente malhumorado. Ella torció el gesto-. ¿Cómo me reconociste? ¿Algún rasgo tuyo que identificaste en mí?

−Oh −se regocijó ella−. Reconocería la mueca de la boca de mi queridísima tía Walburga donde fuese. Sólo ahora me acaba de dar una fantástica bienvenida.

Sirius demudó la expresión.

−Y todavía falta más. Ahora mismo mandaré a que Kreacher te sirva cariñosamente un poco de té.


	2. Primeras impresiones (2)

**whops, se me quedó en el tintero una parte del primer capítulo. Pasan que cosas. Nada es mío. Apreciaría sus comentarios (:**

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks había percibido exactamente la impresión que había causado en sus interlocutores. En especial en Remus Lupin. Estaba habituada a generar dudas por su forma de ser extravagante, pero estaba segura de que ya vendría la oportunidad de demostrar sus verdaderas capacidades. Tomó con entusiasmo el ofrecimiento de té de Sirius, que a decir verdad no iba para nada en serio, ignorando olímpicamente su enojo creciente.

−Oh, me parece estupendo. Aunque me gustaría más una taza de café.

Para entonces Ojoloco Moody y Kingsley Shaclebolt se había sumergido en la tarea de desembarazar de escombros las vías de escape de la escalera, considerando ya que la guarida de Grimmauld Place cumplía con todos los requisitos para ser el cuartel general, aunque debía tornarla más fácil de evacuar en situación de catástrofe.

Se metió resueltamente en la cocina y al percibir que ninguno de los hombres la seguía volvió y los tomó a ambos de los brazos, tironeándolos sin miramientos.

Sirius Black puso cara de repulsión y se desembarazó rápidamente de ella. Desde que había vuelto de Azkabán, más gris, viejo y susceptible, se mostraba reacio a mantener cualquier tipo de contacto físico expresamente no aceptado por él. Remus Lupin, aunque no plenamente cómodo por el contacto físico, no tuvo fuerzas para protestar y se dejó guiar dócilmente. Quizá una taza de café le animara un poco el cuerpo. Tonks puso el agua a calentar ante la incredulidad de Sirius y su amigo que seguían parados en el dintel de la puerta.

Ella los miró con apremio, resoplando. –¿Y? Vamos, acérquense, que no muerdo.

−Eso sería lo menos preocupante.

−No te molestes –dijo ella mirando a Remus, quien se había acercado al lavado por las tazas, con levantando una mano– yo serviré las tazas. Ya vas a ver que hago un café legendario.

Le guiñó un ojo mientras lo empujaba sutilmente hacia la silla. Remus enarcó una ceja, divertido, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de diario de la cocina. Sirius seguía de pie con cara de malos amigos por las libertades que se tomaba esa jovencita en su casa.

−Podrías hacer eso con un simple movimiento de la muñeca, sabes –rezongó−. Al parecer no recibiste tu carta a los once años.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

−Me gusta hacerlo así. Mis abuelos son muggles, así que me hace sentirme cerca de las tradiciones familiares –sirvió una taza, pero algún movimiento inverosímil la impulsó espectacularmente al piso. Ella los miró con una sonrisa apologética−. Aunque demuestre escaso talento.

−Curiosas tradición familiar la de romper tazas –dijo Sirius descreído arrastrando su silla y sentándose con el respaldo contra el vientre.

−Por ambos lados hay curiosas tradiciones –dijo ella elevándole a Sirius su taza como si fuera un salud con una copa de champaña.

Él no mostró signos de que la referencia a la parentela en común le hiciera gracia. De pronto frente a ellos estaba sentado un gran perro negro que gruñía amenazadoramente por lo bajo. Remus suspiró con cansancio.

−Suele hacer eso –le explicó a Tonks– cuando quiere evitar el contacto con otros humanos.

−Nada personal, ¿eh? –resopló ella−. De todas maneras no veo gran diferencia.

Ahora que Sirius se había cabreado seguramente pasaría en forma de perro toda la tarde, pensó su amigo. Ella acercó su mano para acariciarlo. Remus se puso alerta, desde que su amigo había vuelto no estaba seguro si era lo suficientemente estable como para no atacar a un compañero. El perro le ladró furiosamente mostrándole las negras fauces, con los pelos erizados. Antes de que pudiera advertirle ella no se amilanó y le acarició la cabeza con unos pequeños golpecitos. A Nymphadora Tonks le encantaban los animales, aunque nunca hubiese tenido una tenencia muy responsable de mascotas. Se acordó vagamente del hámster que había dejado morir congelado cuando lo sacó al balcón de su departamento y se olvidó de entrarlo. Sintió a Remus suspirar y Tonks se volvió hacia él, con ademán victorioso, como si hubiese domado al perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid. Se sorprendió de la mirada profunda que le dirigió él por unos momentos, sin entenderla del todo. Luego se avocó en recoger los restos de taza.

−No te preocupes. –Remus sacó su varita y la recompuso en dos segundos. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

−Entonces, Kreacher, ¿azúcar o crema? –preguntó ella depositando en escaso equilibrio las tazas humeantes sobre la mesa.

Él rio de buena gana y Sirius negó con su cabeza canina, convenciéndose cada vez más que aquella mujer era una inservible. A Nymphadora Tonks le llevó unos momentos descifrar su reacción.

−Em, y bueno, ¿entonces quién eres tú? −le inquirió Tonks con una autoridad que rozaba el desacato, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él y tocándole la clavícula con un dedo inquisidor, perturbadoramente parecido al ademán de Ojoloco Moody.

Al parecer también a él lo trataría como par, como un igual, no podía ser de otra manera. De todas formas no tendría por qué haber ningún tipo de asimetría entre las personas de aquella comunidad opositora llamada Orden del Fénix, aunque llamaba la atención que uno de los miembros nuevos y más jóvenes tuviesen tanto carácter. A Remus le recordó a alguno de sus estudiantes confianzudos que él encontraba mucho más entretenidos que los disciplinados por el desafío que representaban en la sala de clase, aunque sus favoritos eran aquellos con los que se identificaba él, retraídos y estudiosos, de bajo perfil.

Agradeció internamente el gesto que lo propulsó a aquellas épocas pasadas, despertándole algo de simpatía aquella jovencita, aunque se sintiera incómodo por la invasión de su espacio personal. Ella lo contemplaba ladeando la cabeza con ademán risueño, expectante, sentada en la silla sobre sus rodillas.

−Soy Remus Lupin −se presentó él, relajando el rostro ya con su amabilidad plenamente restaurada, aunque seguía increíblemente fatigado. Aquella mujer lo había sorprendido. Tomó un sorbo de café. Había colocado mal el filtro.

−Oh, ¡Remus! −. Ella dio muestras de reconocer el nombre, asintiendo, golpeándole ligeramente el brazo. Había estudiado rigurosamente ya a todos los miembros de la Orden, lástima que el dossier que había estudiado no portara fotografías y cifraran los nombres en código. Volvió a presentarse con teatralidad blandiendo su muñeca tintineante−. Yo soy Tonks, ya sabrás, la nueva adquisición de la Orden.

−La nueva mascota −tosió Sirius por lo bajo, de vuelta a su forma original. Remus Lupin sonrió con sarcasmo y sorpresa. Se había equivocado, al parecer Sirius Black parecía activar sus deseos de socializar con esta jovencita, aunque fuese sólo para atizarla.

Tonks le arrugó la nariz y por un momento a Remus le pareció que le sacaría la lengua.

−Una mascota altamente calificada, señor –le contestó ella remarcándole el _señor_ con acidez. Remus sonrió distraído, dejando a la familia resolver sus asuntos sin entrometerse, conforme de que su amigo no se aislara en su forma animal.

−Oh, no lo pongo en duda –dijo Sirius mortalmente serio−. No te dejes engañar, Moony, por lo que recordar la hija de Andrómeda se llama Nymphadora.

−Encantado de conocerte, Nymphadora. Buen café −respondió Remus con cortesía. Ella lo miró como si hubiese cometido un agravio imperdonable.

−¡Es Tonks! −aulló ella frunciendo la cara, Remus abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Luego moderó el tono–. Y gracias, es una de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer bien a la usanza muggle.

Súbitamente a él le zumbaron los oídos y volvió a sentirse extenuado. Ella lo miró con una advertencia determinante.

–Pero el nombre es Tonks, Remus, no te confundas. Sólo algún gen desviado de la familia Black −miró a Sirius de reojo− podría haber llevado a mi madre a ponerme un nombre tan ridículo.

−Oh, vaya, ¿en serio? ¿Sólo el nombre te parece ridículo?

−'Nymphadora' –meditó Remus cortando la veta desagradable de su amigo−. Regalo o virtud de las ninfas, en francés, creo, estoy algo oxidado. Alusión a las ninfas de la mitología griega, doncellas de la naturaleza. Me parece que es un bonito nombre.

Lo había dicho de corazón, le parecía un nombre singular pero no del todo desagradable, aunque también habló en aras de no parecer tan hostil. No es que a ella le inhibiera la hostilidad precisamente, pero él pensó que la atmósfera podía ser un poco intimidante. Le provocó extrañeza que ella le mirara con cara de pocos amigos parecida vagamente a la de su amigo.

−Doncella de la naturaleza, qué apropiado –dijo Sirius Black levantando las cejas, fijando su vista en sus botas de cuero con hebillas resplandecientes. Tonks, con su pelo en punta y su camiseta holgada de las Weird Sisters parecía alejarse con pasos pasmosos de la idea mental de doncella que cualquier persona pudiese tener.

−Te recuerdo más amigable –le espetó Tonks, meditabunda, evocando súbitamente alguna vez que lo vio en su casa hace muchos años.

−Y yo te recuerdo menos desfachatada y confianzuda –dijo él, con gesto zafio mirando significativamente su cabeza–. Y sobre todo menos verde.

Ella dio un pequeño salto, que a Remus se le antojó el de una niña pequeña.

−Oh, eso tiene arreglo. Caballeros, les presento mi favorito.

Arrugó la cara, al parecer preparándose para algo, pero pareció distraerse con el aullido de Ojoloco llamándola con escasa simpatía. Ella se detuvo a escuchar y torció el gesto al ver que había arruinado su presentación teatral. Su cabello seguía verde y ella se propuso cambiarlo, más Sirius la cortó, pensando que era cada vez más ridícula.

−¿No tienes un color preferido de pelo de pelo menos insultante?

−¿No tienes un tono para ofrecerle a tu pariente menos amargado? Oh, Merlín, te arrugarás prematuramente−. Ella le sacó la lengua. Del piso de arriba le llegaron más fuerte los gritos de Ojoloco Moody, llamándola con irritación y apremio. –Oh no, el deber llama, les haré mi demostración otro día −. Dejó su taza y se incorporó, golpeándose las rodillas contra el canto de la mesa y volviendo a volcar su taza contra la cerámica del piso.

Sirius iba a replicar pero ella le metió en la boca la servilleta con que se había limpiado la boca. Remus soltó una carcajada ante la muestra de familiaridad a tan solo 10 minutos de conocerle, sobre todo con la creciente irritación de su tío.

−Fue un placer conocerle, _tío_−aulló Tonks dejando ya en el dintel de la puerta, sobándose la rodilla−. Buen día, Remus, ojalá te haya gustado el café –le dijo a él con un dedo arriba.

−¡El placer fue todo tuyo! –aulló Sirius, cadavérico, rasguñándose la lengua.

−Está delicioso, Nymphadora –contestó él pero ya había desaparecido por las escaleras.

−No puedo creerlo, en qué habrá estado pensando Dumbledore –dijo Sirius mirando la servilleta con cara de asco. Le sacó a Remus la taza de los labios y la probó, arrugando la cara como si hubiese probado un limón−. Moony, no te bebas eso a menos que quieras morir lentamente y con dolor.

De pronto Remus Lupin se sintió horrorosamente molesto con el sonido de su voz. Se apretó los lagrimales, se puso de pie y le arrebató la taza. Sirius lo miró en silencio. Remus salió de la cocina sin decir nada, y al doblar hacia el baño vertió el café en una planta mustia y polvorienta.


	3. Dos

**Ojalá no sea muy tedioso todo, muchas gracias a quienes han comentado y espero seguir oyendo de ustedes :)**

* * *

Cuando Remus Lupin conoció a Nymphadora Tonks se irritó sin dilucidar realmente el motivo. Se sintió molesto, muy a su pesar. Cayó, propulsado por una fuerza gravitacional confusa e irremediable, en el molde de todas las personas que lo habían rechazado a él mismo sin llegar a conocerlo. Y era dolorosamente consciente de aquello, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto para cambiar lo que sentía. Era frustrante, él siempre había tendido a tener pensamientos benévolos de quienes le rodeaban y nunca se había molestado por una desconocida. Era, ante todo, un ser racional. Su juicio le decía que Dumbledore tomaba buenas decisiones pero no podía dejar de pensar mientras miraba a esa jovencita que algo estaba terriblemente mal en el que ella estuviera allí.

Había achacado sus sentimientos en primera instancia a la congestión de su cuerpo, al cansancio, al sueño largamente anhelado pero postergado por razones ajenas a su voluntad, aun así tachándolos de inexcusables. Después de acumular una cantidad prudente de descanso e ingerir algunos analgésicos, se detuvo a meditar sobre su comportamiento vergonzoso. En realidad, no había incurrido en ninguna acción descortés, pero de alguna manera se había dado cuenta de que ella sabía lo que había pensado. Suspiró, arrepentido. Él no era así.

Un día después, casi como un signo aciago, la casa de sus padres había sido rematada. Sirius le había ofrecido quedarse en Grimmaul Place, y Remus se había visto obligado a aceptar con escaso entusiasmo.

—Será como los viejos tiempos —había dicho Sirius. Pero su sonrisa vacía y escasa vehemencia de sus ojos dejaban en evidencia que ni él mismo se lo creía del todo—. La Orden nuevamente restituida, como en antaño.

—Sólo que más viejos y más solos —indicó Remus con un suspiro, bebiendo su té.

—Más experimentados —lo corrigió él con exaltación. Luego sus ojos brillaron con un fulgor insensato—. ¿No ves, Moony? Es nuestra oportunidad. De venganza, de luchar. Nosotros, los de la primera guerra, seremos capaces por fin de vengar a nuestros muertos con nuestras propias manos. Vamos a matar a Voldemort y a todos los mortífagos esta vez.

Remus miró a su amigo largamente. Sirius se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a vagar de un lado a otro por la cocina sucia de Grimmauld Place. El ímpetu de su amigo se le antojó irreflexivo, y con una sonrisa pesarosa, también lo juzgó potencialmente comprometedor.

—Solo que con la metodología de Dumbledore, tan lánguida, tan lenta, el tiempo parece horrorosamente detenido. Deberíamos pasar a la acción pronto, ellos han de saber que estamos engrosando nuestras filas.

—Sirius, Albus Dumbledore sabe lo que hace —dijo él con paciencia, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque sospechaba que era una batalla perdida de antemano—. Los tiempos han cambiado, ya no somos jóvenes. Nuestra época ya ha pasado, creo que es hora de dejarle nuestro espacio a las generaciones nuevas.

Lamentablemente, quería agregar. Generaciones nuevas. Él ya no formaba parte de aquella categoría, aquella porción de su vida había quedado muy atras ya. De pronto, alcanzó a dilucidar el real motivo que se escondía detrás de su amargura. La verdad era que se había sentido irritado con Nymphadora Tonks porque le había hecho sentir viejo, acabado. A su rostro acudió una sonrisa irónica, estaba celoso de la sobrina lejana de Sirius Black por representaba todo lo que él no era. Su alegría e ingenuidad lo hacía remontarse a épocas que él había dejado demasiado pronto, como una isla que no había alcanzado a conocer en todo su esplendor. Y se sentía terriblemente incómodo de que ella, Harry, Hermione y sus amigos, las nuevas generaciones, también dejaran su juventud demasiado pronto. La guerra dejaría amputados de espíritu más que físicos, él lo sabía de sobra. Él vería sus lesiones corporales sangrar, punzar y eventualmente cicatrizar, conscientes de su existencia. Las heridas de su juventud perdida y de las ausencias estarían siempre abiertas, intangibles y abstractas. No tendría el consuelo de verlas cicatrizar.

Sirius lo miró como si se sintiera realmente decepcionado de él. Remus se preguntó si se daba cuenta de sus actuales circunstancias. Sirius no sería capaz de salir a combatir aunque pudiese, estaba cercado en aquel lugar.

—Me parece cobarde, Remus —gruñó él mirándolo con desprecio—, ¿esa es tu manera de luchar? ¿Inmolarlos a ellos? ¿Mandarlos a ellos a la guerra? ¿A Harry, a Hermione? —Hizo una mueca desdeñosa−, ¿a Nymphadora?

—Precisamente lo contrario, Sirius —explicó él con cansancio, aunque los límites de su paciencia parecían peligrosamente cercanos porque él mismo trataba de convencerse mientras escuchabas sus propias palabras reverberar en la cerámica negra−. Debemos apoyarlos con nuestra experiencia, Dumbledore tiene razón, evitar en lo posible en que se involucren en las batallas. Aplazar ese momento lo más posible. Apoyarlos. Si en algo aprendimos en la primera guerra es que hay que meditar cada movimiento, perdimos demasiados magos valiosos en batallas poco relevantes. El tiempo de las batallas netamente físicas ha pasado, ahora es una cuestión también política, incluso cultural. Padfoot, ahora hay que regirse por una mejor estrategia que antes.

Sirius lanzó un gruñido increíblemente parecido al que emitía en su forma animal.

—¿Un estrategia mejor? —clamó con sorna, riéndose cruelmente—. ¿Llamas una buena estrategia confiar en las nuevas generaciones?

Remus Lupin se pasó una mano por el cabello. Y luego su cuello se tensó. Debían confiar en ellos, pero Remus no quería hacerlo porque significaba mutar de estado, pasar a otra condición, en la que necesitaban más personas. No quería involucrar a nadie más. Pero parecía que Sirius sólo desconfiaba de sus capacidades en razón a su utilidad al cargo.

—¿En quién más vamos a confiar si no confiamos en los nuestros?

Se sentía exasperado y fatigado. Se apretó los lagrimales con consternación.

—¿Pero qué clase de ejército estamos formando, Remus? —Dejó de reír, y se volvió a sentar frente a él, abatido—. Harry, él no es como James. Le falta arrojo. Es como Lily, reflexivo, estático. Y por más que digas que sí, no se puede ganar una batalla solo con el intelecto —suspiró con rabia, elevando las manos para que Remus no lo interrumpiera.

Remus miró sus manos con aire ausente. Sirius continuó.

−Pero es más que eso, Moony: Mundungus, un traficante de calderos mágicos y otras baratijas, Snape, un sujeto que por más que me digas lo contrario, es poco fiable. La misma Nymphadora. Una niña que no me parece apta para el cargo.

Era suficiente. Aquella materialización de sus propios sentimientos desvirtuados en la boca de su amigo era algo que en aquel humor mañanero no podía aceptar. De pronto Remus dejó libre el torrente de amargura que parecía haber albergado su pecho toda la mañana.

—Pero no es la primera vez que te equivocas al juzgar a las personas, ¿verdad?

Sirius tensó la mandíbula. No era necesario decir nada más, sabía a qué se refería. La herida que le había producido el que Sirius desconfiara de él cuando Lily y James aún vivían latió dolorosamente en la memoria de ambos. Una llaga incorpórea que seguía tirante. Remus se arrepintió de su arrebato, pero ya era tarde. Sirius le dirigió una dura mirada, se incorporó y una masa negra y peluda abandonó la cocina sin decir más. Remus Lupin se hundió en sus pensamientos sombríos en la soledad de la cocina.

**XXXXXXX**

Habían sido días turbulentos en la vida de Nymphadora Tonks. Un año atrás, mientras caminaba a paso ligero por el Ministerio de Magia, días después de graduarse y asentarse en su nuevo empleo, se había enterado de que el primo de su madre estaba prófugo de la justicia en medio de los gritos consternados que inundaban la entrada principal. Al comienzo, se había sentido extrañamente desapegada de la situación. Pronunció su nombre y le resultó insulso, desconocido y desprovisto de significado; no recordaba nada de él habiéndolo mencionado sus padres sólo un par de veces durante toda su infancia.

Haciéndose espacio entre la agitación general con codazos enérgicos para llegar a su escritorio, ya comenzaban a aparecer sobre los muros, con sorprendente diligencia, carteles donde aparecía su retrato. Miró largamente a Sirius Black. Vio la locura frenética ardiéndole en la boca, la piel macilenta sobre sus pómulos inclementes, las manos crispadas, la expresión de salvajismo y por último miró sus ojos. Eran los ojos de su estirpe, de su madre. Los ojos de ella misma. Y a su boca acudió un sabor nauseabundo. Cayó en cuenta violentamente que ese hombre formaba parte de su familia.

Había corrido a la casa de sus padres a asaltar los álbumes familiares, que eran notoriamente delgados considerando que su madre no tenía otra familia que la de su marido. Miró las fotografías y se vio a sí misma, de cinco años, con el pelo celeste, cargando un peluche de un duende en sus manos. Luego lo vio a él, una eternidad más joven, mirándola con algo parecido a una sana curiosidad. En ese momento Tonks había jadeado con horror. No solo había agregado otro asesino a su parentela, sino que éste en particular había frecuentado su casa y hasta le había regalado ese espantoso peluche al que había llegado a adorar y que todavía estaba por ahí juntando polvo. Se avocó a conseguir toda la información posible y pronto ya se había convencido de que tenía que atraparlo, casi como una venganza personal en contra de su familia materna. Pese a su corta edad, su obstinación le valió formar parte de la investigación junto a un contingente numeroso de aurores movilizados para encontrar a Sirius Black.

En cuanto le dijo a su madre, Andrómeda no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, no se asustó ni se alegró. Calibró la información con una entereza y sangre fría espeluznantes, frunciendo el ceño con solemnidad. No profirió palabra alguna, sólo se limitó a juntar los labios pálidos, formando una línea dura, insondable. Su hija estuvo a punto de recriminarle el que conservara su fotografía, pero su madre había puesto una distancia inescrutable entre ella y su familia, un silencio imposible de romper respecto al tema. A Tonks le pareció que ella todavía no creía que Sirius fuese culpable, en cambio su hija no albergaba dudas y sentía un odio lacerante por el sólo hecho de tener un lazo de consanguinidad con él. Sin embargo no dijo nada más.

Tan pronto como Sirius había sido avistado en Hogwarts había huido fuera de Gran Bretaña. Ella no dio síntomas de resignación y hacía tan solo dos meses se había sido asignada en una misión de extradición en Europa del Este junto a Kingsley Shaclebolt. Había trabajado arduamente en ganar el puesto, a pesar de las suspicacias implacables que su corta edad levantó en un par de personas. Aun así se sobrepusieron su responsabilidad y trabajo duro.

Hacía tres semanas, llegando a un acertijo sin salida luego de seguir innumerables pistas falsas, había empezado a sospechar que alguien de su reducido equipo estaba atornillando al revés. La única persona en que podía confiar era Ojoloco Moody, habría puesto las manos al fuego por su antiguo maestro. Mas él se encontraba enseñando en Hogwarts y estaba actuando bastante raro con ella; un trato impersonal, desapegado, como si no la reconociera. Una semana después, estaba a punto de elevar una solicitud al ministro para cancelar la misión cuando Kingsley se vio obligado a contarle la verdad. Por un momento, ella pensó que su jefe había perdido el juicio por las estepas gélidas de Este.

Solo cuando el mismo Ojoloco le reveló que había sido secuestrado por Barty Crouch, ella realmente comenzó creer. Voldemort no estaba muerto, Harry Potter le había visto. Sirius Black era inocente.

Y se sintió extrañamente defraudada, su búsqueda había sido en vano. No pudo evitar sentir en el estómago una irrefrenable sensación de vacío. Se sintió inútil, y por eso, solo entonces, la sobrecogió el miedo que sintió del futuro. Nymphadora Tonks no se amilanaba por nada en la medida en sentía que estaba aportando para que cosas malas no sucedieran. Días después, Dumbledore en persona le había informado sobre la Orden del Fénix. Volvía a sentir la excitación de tener una meta y de canjear el pánico por la realización de una tarea valiosa.

Días después de conocer a Remus Lupin y a Sirius Black, habían proclamado oficialmente a Grimmauld Place como el cuartel perfecto luego de levantar todas las barreras de seguridad pertinentes. La limpieza era otra historia, pero todos convinieron en que luego de la llegada de los Weasley en un futuro cercano, más pares de manos y varitas harían el lugar más habitable.

Aquel día, Nymphadora Tonks se preparaba para asistir a su primera reunión oficial de la orden. Se apareció afuera de la noble mansión de los Black con una película de exaltación cubriéndole el estómago. Ya estaba prevenida del retrato de su tía lejana, puesto que no lo había sorteado muy ortodoxamente la última vez. Abrió la puerta pero en algún lugar de sus nervios motores se interrumpió la señal de utilizar los pies con la suficiente delicadeza. Aquel paragüero realmente sería su perdición.

—¡MALDITA ESCORIA DE LA NATURALEZA! ¡SANGRE MESTIZA, INDECENTE, UNA MANCHA EN EL HONOR, CÓMO TE ATREVES, DENTRO DE TU OBSCENIDAD…!

Tonks forcejeó con el retrato una buena cantidad de tiempo. Afortunadamente había llegado lo bastante temprano como para que nadie se diera cuenta de su percance. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo ante un elfo doméstico de apariencia senil que la miraba con un recelo malsano. Ella carraspeó y se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Qué tal, pequeñín? —dijo, poniendo su habitual tono teatralizado cuando se presentaba—. Mi nombre es Tonks, soy…

—¡TONKS! —rugió Kreacher con sus pequeños puños crispados—. La niña engendra le habla a Kreacher del nombre de quien corrompió a Andrómeda, la más impúdica de las traiciones, aquella que se efectúa sobre la propia familia y además crea un fruto putrefacto…

Ella bufó. Al parecer nadie le daría nunca una buena bienvenida en aquella mansión.

—Hey, realmente debes trabajar en aquellos modales. —Tonks ladeó la cabeza y trató por otra vertiente, tratando de impostar la voz para tornarla más seria—. Kreacher, yo también soy una Black, ofréceme una sonrisa.

—Kreacher no recibe órdenes de la familia engendrada en el barro y la suciedad.

—Vamos, Kreacher, amigo, es sólo una orden inocua, así, curva los labios, vamos. —Empezada a perder la paciencia con las blasfemias que profería el elfo por lo bajo, como si no pudiesen llegar a sus oídos−. Es una orden, maldito elfo…

Alguien bajó de las escaleras. Su primo lejano la miró con incredulidad, decepcionado de encontrársela a ella y no a otro miembro de la Orden. Tonks torció el gesto con culpabilidad por estar agrediendo verbalmente a Kreacher.

—Dos traidores de la familia se encuentran degradando el espacio puro de los Black —gimoteó Kreacher con odio—. Qué diría la señora, dos desviaciones inconcebibles…

—¡Fuera de aquí, excusa de elfo doméstico! —aulló Sirius con su rostro macilento deformado por la rabia. Al parecer, Kreacher no era tampoco objeto de su predilección. En ocasiones así era cuando realmente se notaba que había transcurrido doce largos años en Azkaban.

Kreacher no se atrevió a desobedecer una imprecación tan directa y desapareció. Sirius rodó los ojos en cuanto ella abrió la boca y no la dejó saludarlo.

—Cuando hagas que el enano infernal te haga caso quizá podré tomarte en serio —dijo él por todo saludo volteándose sobre sus tobillos y subiendo a su habitación, dejándola sola. Ella volvió a bufar, Kreacher ni siquiera le daría las gracias, era como decir que jamás la tomaría en serio.

Definitivamente se convenció de que nadie podría saludarle con una simple sonrisa. Por lo menos el estar sola le permitía vagar a su gusto por aquella mansión. Bajó a la cocina y no vio a nadie. Abrió la despensa sin importarle demasiado que no fuera su casa, y arrugó la nariz cuando vio que no había nada de su agrado, aunque a decir verdad había más telarañas que víveres comestibles. Volvió a subir al comedor. Entre los muebles polvorientos divisó la figura de Remus Lupin y se dirigió decididamente hacia él, contenta de tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato. Quizá él sería lo bastante cortés para saludarle como personas civilizadas. En cuanto la vio él puso una expresión de alerta en el rostro y le hizo señales apremiantes para que detuviera su marcha. Tonks se exasperó y sus labios formaron una severa línea delgada. La palabra 'Wotcher' se ahogó en su garganta. Frunció el ceño, acercándose a él aún más de aprisa tan solo para reclamarle con indignación por la escasa simpatía. Elevó su mano para apuntarle con un dedo acusador. Él gritó.

—¡Cuidado!

Él tomó la muñeca de la mano que ella mantenía en el aire con el fin de darle pequeños golpecitos y tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo. Tonks perdió el equilibrio con sorprendente facilidad y cayó sobre él, golpeándose la nariz con sus costillas. Algo duro y macizo se arrojó violentamente en el lugar donde ella había estado hacia unos segundos, levantando una gruesa capa de polvo que bailó sobre ellos con burla. Aun en el suelo, ella se dio vuelta con rapidez apoyando su antebrazo en su pecho para admirar con ojos muy abiertos la masa cuadrada que había fallado en su intento de homicidio.

—Merlín, ¿qué fue eso?

—Un reloj de pie con la agradable tendencia aventarse a quien se le cruce por delante –respondió Remus calmadamente bajo ella, sobándose la cabeza, aprisionado por su cuerpo—. ¿Estás bien?

Tonks se volvió hacia él con reproche, resoplando con horror y disgusto. Aquel cuartel general dejaba mucho que desear. Pareció ignorar olímpicamente que estaba tendida sobre él.

—¿Y por qué diablos nadie lo ha arreglado?

—Bueno, en eso estaba cuando…—carraspeó. Ella se dio cuenta de le estaba clavando su codo en el pecho sin ninguna consideración.

—Oh, lo lamento. —Se incorporó rápidamente y le tendió la mano para que se parara del piso. Volvió a bufar—. Créeme que ese reloj me ha dado la mejor bienvenida hasta ahora. Realmente Sirius, su madre y su elfo conforman un trío odioso.

Remus se sobó las costillas y asintió, sin contradecirla.

—Sirius, su madre, su elfo y su reloj —enumeró con voz cansada—. He luchado toda la mañana con él. —Luego la miró con una sonrisa educada, aunque con algunos rastros de fatiga—. Buenos días, Nymphadora.

Ella había empezado a sonreír complacida por el saludo hasta la mención de su nombre. Aunque secretamente el que hubiera hecho que aterrizara sobre él era el suficiente saludo cortés que ella demandaba.

—Cuando ya me empezabas a caer bien, Lupin —dijo con falsa molestia golpeándolo ligeramente en el pecho. Desde que lo había conocido lo había frecuentado un par de veces, mostrándose él bastante cortés y amable. Pero ella no había olvidado la mirada que le dedicó cuando la había visto por primera vez—. Dime, ¿acostumbras a salvar caballerosamente de relojes asesinos a jovencitas poco precavidas? —preguntó con sorna, arrugando la nariz.

—Jovencitas de pelo verde y en casas polvorientas. La historia de mi vida, Tonks —dijo él con parsimonia, circunspecto. Lo miró de reojo. Si lo conociera mejor, quizá hubiera dicho que estaba sonriendo con sorna también pero ella no podía estar segura.

Ella miró donde su nariz había aterrizado. Un manchón de mugre llamó su atención y comenzó a sacudirle la túnica. −Mírate, estás lleno de polvo. Date vuelta.

Sin esperar respuesta Tonks le giró por los hombros y sacudió la espalda y la parte trasera de las piernas. Remus se tensó pensando que esa jovencita realmente tenía pocas nociones del espacio personal y un atisbo de incomodidad le cubrió el estómago. Se preguntó si ella sabía que él era un hombre lobo. En las escasas veces que lo había visto nunca había surgido el tema, pero era una conversación necesaria y desagradable. Lo dio vuelta y lo contempló unos segundos, satisfecha. Luego volvió a mirar el desairado reloj en el piso arrugando la nariz.

—Merlín, ¿cuánto falta para la reunión?

—Aproximadamente media hora.

Ella torció el gesto. Un breve e silencio tomó espacio, y Tonks se retorció las manos con nerviosismo. Al parecer no sería una compañía muy locuaz. Él se concentró en anotar en una libreta que mantenía en el bolsillo y ella se aclaró la garganta buscando llamar su atención.

—Entonces… —empezó, por decir algo. Él la miró con curiosidad, dejando de garabatear en su libreta de tapas grises—, ¿siempre tan temprano, Remus? —carraspeó en tono casual.

—Bueno, a decir la verdad escasamente es _tan_ temprano —dijo él, confirmando sus sospechas de que era una personalidad renuente al silencio con una leve sonrisa. Luego su rostro se nubló con un pesar mal disimulado—. Además, da la casualidad de que yo resido aquí.

Tonks no pasó por alto la amargura de su última frase. Sin embargo, no hizo mención de ello porque intuía que no recabaría mucha información de aquel hombre y él internamente estuvo agradecido.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Para eso hay que tener valor —comentó ella mirando alrededor con una ceja crítica. En la atmósfera se respiraba polvo y además percibía un ronroneo perturbador típico de criaturas vivas en todos los rincones oscuros.

Remus asintió en silencio, impasible pero no hostil, aunque para Tonks el que se mantuviera mudo se tornó casi peor que la bienvenida del retrato de Walburga Black. Por lo menos la mujer rompía aquel mutismo insoportable. Volvió a aclararse la garganta y Remus la miró con interés, con una levísima sonrisa en los labios, sin mostrarse incómodo. Estaba claro que él no hablaría y en su interior casi pensó que lo hacía a propósito para verla desesperarse.

—¿Sabías que el polvo está mayormente conformado por piel muerta? Es interesante —barboteó para romper el silencio. Remus la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ella se sonrojó un poco, a veces su manía de hablar lo primero que cruzaba su mente realmente podía dejarla en vergüenza—. En realidad no, es bastante asqueroso. —Bufó y luego lo miró con entusiasmo cuando una idea cruzó su mente—. Vamos, hazme un _tour_. Vives aquí, muéstrame la casa.

Le tomó de la manga y jaló con ademán infantil, pero Remus permaneció en su sitio, reacio a moverse.

—Tonks, la mansión está escasamente habitable y puede llegar a ser manifiestamente hostil, como ya lo has comprobado —dijo en tono condescendiente, tratando de convencerla con suavidad−. Hay una serie de criaturas mágicas dando vueltas por ahí.

—Hace falta más que un reloj con instintos criminales y un elfo racista para asustarme —apuntó ella sin perder el ánimo, subiéndose al primer peldaño de la escalera—. Te ayudaré a limpiarla de estas alimañas, será entretenido.

—No es necesario que te tomes la molestia —dijo él con seriedad.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo enfrentó con suspicacia, elevando una ceja verde.

—¿No es eso lo que estabas haciendo, limpiando un poco este desastre? —Él asintió con escasa vehemencia, tratando de medir su expresión para no ofenderla—. ¿Entonces? Si no quieres hacerlo conmigo bien podrías decirlo. No quiero que tu caballerosidad te impida ser honesto.

—Tonks, mi caballerosidad no me impide ser honesto —explicó con honestidad, lejos de perder los estribos—. Precisamente sería poco considerado y extremadamente grosero el mentir —precisó, sosegado—. Sinceramente digo que no es el trabajo más agradable de todos.

Ella se separó de él y lo miró con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Crees que no sería capaz, Remus? ¿Es eso? —preguntó ella en un aparente tono calmado. Remus se dio cuenta de que su aproximación no había sido la adecuada, la había herido en su orgullo—. Te recuerdo que soy una auror altamente calificada, el mismo Ojoloco me hizo clases.

—No quise insinuar que no tuvieras las aptitudes —se corrigió él hablando lentamente, como si le explicara a sus alumnos más problemáticos. Su comportamiento la primera vez que la había conocido cruzó culpablemente detrás de sus párpados—. Me mudé ayer y vagamente conozco la mansión yo mismo. No sé en realidad a qué nos enfrentaríamos.

Hablaba con sinceridad. Pero Tonks no lo conocía lo suficiente y le supieron a excusas. Dejó fluir el torrente de exasperación que había mantenido suprimido detrás de su ceño fruncido.

—Oh, sé lo que quisiste decir —le espetó con una mirada significativa—. Creo, sin ánimos de elevar mi ego, que seré capaz de lidiar con un par de muebles polvorientas. A decir la verdad, estoy algo ofendida. Sé que el pelo verde no despierta mucho respeto, y puede que tenga problemas con algunos hechizos básicos, pero…

Remus miró con inquietud sus mejillas tornarse rojas mientras su lengua trastrabillaba con el tropel de palabras que profería a un velocidad impresionante.

—Nymphadora, estaría encantado de que me ayudaras si es eso lo que realmente quieres hacer —dijo resignado, atajándola con una sonrisa fugaz.

Ella cortó su perorata y pareció satisfecha.

—No me llames Nymphadora. En fin, descuida, no era necesario que me lo pidieras, lo habría hecho de todas maneras –Remus enarcó una ceja. No había sido en realidad una petición—. Vamos, así mataremos el tiempo de forma productiva.

Se dio vuelta y subió la escalera enérgicamente seguida por el hombre, tropezando en la mitad de su camino pero sin inmutarse por el golpe que recibió su rodilla por un peldaño inusualmente puntiagudo. En el primer rellano se detuvo a observar los múltiples ruidos que parecían poblar esa casa desértica. El baño parecía rugir de forma amenazadora y al caminar una algo pasó volando cerca de su cabeza.

—Una doxy —explicó Remus cuando ella lo miró con inquisición—, al parecer tenemos una plaga.

—Por un momento pensé que era un hada, menos mal —suspiró con alivio—. ¿Sabías que las hadas pueden llegar a ser terriblemente posesivas? —comentó, agachándose para que no se enredara en su pelo—. Bueno, ahora lo sabes y tu vida no ha cambiado, pero es interesante. ¿No vas a preguntar cómo lo sé?

—¿Debería? —contestó el apretando los labios para no sonreír. Ella rodó los ojos con exasperación.

—Tú te lo pierdes. —Arrugó la nariz—. En fin, dado que muestras escasas pretensiones de ser el guía turístico, yo digo que por acá. —Indicó el baño con decisión—. Aquí hay un ruido muy extraño.

—Las damas primero —dijo él, dejándola pasar, estirando su mano con cortesía.

—De nuevo, tu complejo de caballero —señaló ella con burla, arqueando una ceja—. ¿O es que estás tratando de redimirte?

—¿Por salvarte de sufrir una muerte horrible por aplastamiento? —preguntó él mortalmente serio—. En absoluto.

Nuevamente Tonks no sabía si bromeaba o no, sus ojos brillaban de entretención pero su expresión era seria. Era frustrante y le molestaba que él pareciera disfrutarlo. Entró al baño con la varita en ristre, mirando hacia todos lados. Dio un paso y de pronto, una esquina de cerámica le pasó cerca de la mejilla y se estrelló en la pared detrás de ella. Saltó hacia atrás, chocando con el cuerpo de Remus, quien la sujetó para que no cayera. La tomó del brazo y ambos retrocedieron hasta el rellano. Remus cerró la puerta con la varita.

—Creo que quizá Alastor no te repitió con demasiada insistencia la vital importancia de la vigilancia constante —expresó él con delicadeza, pero a ella no le pasó desapercibido la huella de sarcasmo esta vez. Parecía divertido.

—Tú me estabas distrayendo —dijo ella, a la defensiva—, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

—Creo que ése es precisamente el punto de la vigilancia constante —apuntó él, sin borrar la ligera sonrisa del rostro—, estar alerta _a pesar_ de las distracciones.

−Precisamente el trabajo en equipo consiste en _no_ distraer. —Remus torció el gesto, había sido una lastimera definición de trabajo grupal. Además, no sabía en qué momento habían sido nombrados uno.

—Para empezar, me parece que ésa vagamente es una definición acertada de trabajo en equipo. Y por otro lado, mi excusa es que, si mal no recuerdo, estaba bajo la impresión de que tú liderabas esta operación comando —dijo él, alzando las cejas pero sin veneno en la voz.

Ella parpadeó.

—Debo decir que el que mejor me cae de esta mansión es ese horrible ghoul —refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido—. Tú tienes un complejo de caballero medieval desvirtuado y Sirius es francamente inaguantable.

—En aras de no ser injusto, Tonks, debo decir que al menos tuvo una razón para comportarse de esa forma tan desagradable.

—¿Sirius? —Se horrorizó y él no pudo dejar de sonreír de buena gana ante su reacción.

−El ghoul —precisó él y miró sus pies—. Acción y reacción. Verás, lo has pisado con tus botas.

Tonks miró sus botas. Había optado ese día por las de plataforma negra y muy dura. En ese momento Sirius llegó al rellano. Los miró con la boca apretada y habló con su habitual mal humor.

—Ha llegado gente, ¿qué rayos hacen mirándose los pies? ¿Van a bajar o qué? ¿O debo enviarles una lechuza?

—Con esa agradable invitación, no veo cómo alguien podría negarse —suspiró Remus Lupin con cansancio. Ella no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo.

−Dejémoslo —dijo ella, refiriéndose a la criatura del baño—. Podríamos ponerle nombre, apuesto un mes de salario que será un mejor compañero que Sirius. —Luego lo miró con advertencia brillándole en los ojos—. Pero esto no ha acabado.

Remus abrió la boca pero no tuvo tiempo para replicarle nada. Fue arrastrado escaleras abajo, donde ya estaban Molly, Arthur, Moody, Kingsley, Mundungus y Hestia Jones.

—Oh, no, Molly me odia —le susurró tapándose la boca con la manga de su túnica. Remus le miró incrédulo. Luego su mirada cayó en su pelo. Por un momento pensó ver un brillo rojizo en el pelo verde furioso de Tonks. La matriarca de los Weasley se volvió hacia ellos y Tonks le sonrió efusivamente—. ¡Molly!

−¡Nympha…Tonks! —se corrigió la mujer, abrazándola. Fundida en sus brazos, ya no parecía tener rastros del brillo rojo. Se frotó los ojos, tenía estar más cansado de lo que creía. A Remus le pareció que Molly se alegraba sinceramente de verla y se preguntó si a la pupila de Ojoloco Moody no se le estaban pegando las manías persecutorias de su maestro.

Snape no había podido presentarse, había comentado Arthur, sonriendo Tonks y Sirius abiertamente. Tonks saludó cariñosamente a Arthur, quien le preguntó por su padre y se pusieron al tanto de sus actividades mutuas. Se presentó a quienes no había conocido antes con su usual entusiasmo. Luego fue hacia una esquina a hablar con Ojoloco con sorprendente familiaridad. A Remus no le dejaba de sorprender la desenvoltura con que Tonks era capaz de mantener una conversación duradera con Moody a pesar de las bromas que ejercía a su costa. Comenzó a hablar con Hestia sobre las movidas de Fudge en el Ministerio de Magia hasta que Dumbledore entró en la habitación.

−Señorita Nymphadora —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de la cabeza. Ella se dirigió hacia él, pasando cerca de Ojoloco quien, Remus pudo notar, murmuró "no me dejes en vergüenza." Ella le guiñó un ojo. Atravesó la habitación con toda la solemnidad con que fue capaz y en una movida que le pareció inverosímil se tropezó con la alfombra y cayó sobre su trasero. Una fugaz mueca de asombro y vergüenza relampagueó por su rostro y luego prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada que fue secundada abiertamente por Mundungus y por Arthur, a pesar que Molly le clavó un codo en las costillas. Remus se mordió la lengua para no reír también. Dumbledore se acercó y le ofreció su mano para izarla con una sonrisa entretenida bailándose en los labios.

—Oh, no es necesario…−le dijo ella sonrojada sutilmente, tomándole la mano. Luego carraspeó—. Es un placer verlo de nuevo, director.

Ojoloco giró su ojo natural, profiriendo un gruñido. —Al menos no lo ha corregido por llamarla por su nombre —le rumió a Remus con un alivio inseguro, arrugando lo que le quedaba de nariz.

—Vaya eso salió bastante bien —refunfuñó Sirius, con gesto agrio—. ¿Habrá habido algún espécimen de los Black más vergonzoso?

—El placer es todo mío —dijo Dumbledore con generosidad—. Bienvenida oficialmente a tu primera reunión. Es un agrado tener a una joven bruja tan talentosa entre nosotros; veo que ya has tratado a la mayoría de los integrantes de la Orden. Lamentablemente no están todos presentes esta noche, pero estoy seguro de que ya se conocerán más adelante, tenemos un largo camino.

−Gracias, director —dijo ella sonriendo con entusiasmo y excitación—. Espero cumplir bien mi trabajo aquí.

−Cuando Sirius escapó de Azkabán hace un dos años —dijo Dumbledore girándose con elegancia, dirigiéndose a los presentes—, la señorita Nymphadora Tonks formó parte de la comitiva de aurores que peinó la cuidad buscando a su primo por órdenes del ministro Fudge.

Tonks torció el gesto ante su nombre y Sirius ante la mención de la parentela. Ella se sobrepuso del desencanto, e inclinándose hacia él murmuró la palabra '_señor primo'_ maliciosamente y luego tosió.

—En realidad es sólo Tonks —apuntó ella con prestancia. No podía ser de otro modo. Dumbledore pestañeó. El ojo de Moody giró violentamente y Remus se preguntó cómo no brotaba humo de su persona.

−Me corrijo entonces, señorita Tonks —dijo Dumbledore con expresión gentil.

—Trabajas para el Ministerio, ¿verdad? —preguntó entonces nerviosamente Mundungus Fletcher. La había reconocido y Tonks lo sabía. Se dirigió hacia él, que estaba junto a Hestia Jones y empezó a atosigarlo disimuladamente con preguntas sobre sus habilidades ilícitas. Dung se escabulló con habilidad y luego Tonks le preguntó a Molly por su hijo Charlie y las mujeres comenzaron a hablar sobre la familia.

−¿Cómo fue posible su entrada a la Orden? —preguntó Sirius mirando a Dumbledore como si Tonks fuera una niña que no supiera responder por sus actos, aunque más que una pregunta parecía una protesta. A Remus se le antojó que ese tono teñido con algo de desparpajo era familiar en Nymphadora Tonks, debía ser un gen dominante en los Black.

Arthur se alejó de su esposa para unirse a Remus y a Sirius. Ojoloco estaba cerca limpiando su varita con un pañuelo de tela. Dumbledore comenzó a explicar sin ninguna señal de irritación.

—Su desempeño en la labor de tu búsqueda fue excelente, llegando incluso a descifrar que habías huido a la Europa no insular. Creo que Kingsley Shaclebolt, su jefe en ese momento y ahora en tiempo presente, podría contarnos más detalles, si fueras tan amable, ¿verdad?

El aludido asintió y se acercó a ellos.

—Sí, Albus —dijó él con su característica voz grave, brillando el pendiente en el lóbulo de su oreja—. Efectivamente Tonks y yo nos avocamos a la búsqueda de Sirius, específicamente en la Europa del Este. Más allá de Gran Bretaña el Ministerio de Magia perdía su competencia, por lo que el equipo se redujo considerablemente. Tonks presionó de manera incansable por pertenecer al grupo de búsqueda y extradición, pese a que se habían elevado ciertas trabas.

—La edad, presumo —dijo Remus, reflexivo—. No es habitual que una auror recién graduada forme parte de un grupo en busca de un criminal de alta prioridad.

—La edad —asintió Kingsley— y vagamente la relación de consanguinidad; trabas que fueron descartadas cuando Tonks adelantó que la locación de su primo estaba en las inmediaciones de Rusia.

Remus asintió, calibrando la información. La miró con curiosidad. Parecía una jovencita descabellada pero realmente parecía tener talento. Tonks se unió a ellos, feliz de ser el tópico central de la conversación.

−¿Por la relación de parentesco? ¿Así que tú estabas incansablemente detrás de mi cabeza? —bufó Sirius con desconfianza e incredulidad—. Vaya muestra de fraternidad familiar.

−De todos modos, nunca habría llegado al objetivo final. En los documentos del ministerio nunca figuró que fueras animago —dijo ella torciendo el gesto, como acusándolo de tramposo, como si le hubieran robado la copa de Quidditch de las manos.

—Ni que estuviera montado en un hipogrifo —ayudó Arthur, quien se había acercado a ellos para saludar a Remus con afabilidad.

—Aun así llegó espectacularmente cerca —dijo Albus Dumbledore—. Llegando incluso a que Kingsley, quien ya había sido fichado por la Orden, cumpliera la doble misión de buscar y posicionar pistar falsas porque la situación se llegó a tornar comprometida.

El pecho de Tonks se llenó de orgullo y se sonrojó levemente.

—Eventualmente Kingsley elevó una propuesta, secundada por Alastor, quien recién se estaba recuperando de su secuestro, de incluirla a ella en la Orden y revelarle las verdaderas circunstancias de la persona que buscaba con tanto ahínco. Posteriormente, también ella colocó señuelos hasta que la comitiva en el extranjero no dio mayores frutos y fue cerrada con un reporte abierto.

—Así que eventualmente sí salvé tu ingrato trasero —dijo ella palmoteándole la espalda sonoramente a Sirius, quien parecía azorado por la familiaridad—. En fin, luego me redirigieron a la sección de sospechosos pero King todavía está sembrando pistas falsas por ahí, diciendo que te han visto por el Tíbet o cosas por el estilo, aunque carece de la imaginación que tenía yo. Eh, King —le espetó a su jefe riendo—, ¿te acuerdas cuando inventamos que había aparecido en un barrio de mala muerte frecuentado por rusos andróginos? ¿Qué te parece que digamos que fue recientemente fue inscrito en un asilo de ancianos muggle?

Tonks rio sonoramente y Kingsley ofreció una sonrisa de circunstancias. Dumbledore parecía entretenerse con la situación y le tendió una mirada cómplice a Remus, sabiendo que él compartía su apreciación. A Sirius pareció no caerle en gracia la broma.

—Yo mismo le enseñé en la academia de Aurores —masculló Ojoloco a Sirius, sacándole aún más brillo a su varita convencido de que mejoraría su agarre—. Aunque no lo parezca y sea terriblemente impertinente, la chica es buena en lo que hace. Aunque no en la educación social, claro está.

—Me imagino —dijo Remus, de todo corazón, mientras que Sirius chasqueó la lengua. Hace tiempo había perdido las dudas acerca de su competencia una vez que había llegado al quid de su reacción. La reciente información solo había venido a completar un panorama que ya había vislumbrado tiempo antes, a pesar de sus pensamientos iniciales, aunque la muchacha se empecinaba en mirarlo con desafío.

La reunión empezó. Dumbledore había expuesto la necesidad de vigilar de cerca los movimientos relativos a Harry Potter. Tonks miraba con profunda concentración, aunque sin anotar nada. Luego reiteró la importancia de que Sirius permaneciera en la casa generándose cierta trifulca. Posteriormente comenzaron a sortearse las parejas para monitorear Privet Drive y otras locaciones donde se habían visto frecuentar a mortífagos y a personas relacionados con ellos. Tonks alzó la mano con su característico arrojo, interrumpiendo a Hestia Jones, quien en ese momento anotaba las parejas y sus horarios en un pequeño pergamino.

—Yo voy con Remus —dijo con una aplastante seguridad. Remus abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Ella le clavó el codo en las costillas, desafiante−. Ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo.

Había una sorna en sus palabras que al parecer solo él pareció percibir. Remus Lupin suspiró.


End file.
